The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis Orchid, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name, Sunrise Crystal.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Taiwan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform pot-type Phalaenopsis Orchid cultivars having attractive flower coloration.
The new cultivar breeder was Hou-Chih Lin. The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor from within the progeny of a cross-pollination of two identified proprietary selections of Phalaenopsis Orchid, not patented, on Apr. 19, 1999, in a controlled environment in Taiwan. Later, it was verified and registered in Royal Horticulture Society (R.H.S.) and had its variety name “P. Sunrise Crystal” on June, 2003.
Asexual propagation by tissue culture in a laboratory in Taiwan has been used to increase the number of plants for evaluation and has demonstrated that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new Phalaenopsis Orchid are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.